Two Broken promise
by spiritsword7
Summary: i opened my visible eye. i took a good look at my new partner, he has golden hair and he annoyed me instantly with his voice. He zexion lets be friends! [ Zexion X Lurxene Lurxene X Demyx]


Chapter 1 

--------------------------------- 1 year ago ---------------------------------------------

The huge mechanics that roared for years stopped, the workingmen had all left. Everything was still and the people of Radiant Garden knew the situation but they were not prepared for what was about to follow.

" Lord Ansem, there is no risk with our experiments, we have the support, the equipment, so why stop now?" Ansem stops packing his stuff and looks into his apprentice's eyes, filled with hope of finding something new, something worth searching for. Being drained away from a decision.

" Creating heartless is dangers, for us workers AND us. I know how much you put into this project but what must end, ends. I don't want any more chitchat now Xehanort, the sooner we leave, the better it will be for all of us.

Xehanort faces colour drain faded. Ansem closed his suitcase and goes towards the door, he sighs in disappointment of the cancelling of the project, he himself wants it to continue but cannot risk the lives of his people. He closes the door.

" _Why, why now when were so close…" _just as this thought came into Xehanort's mind a knock on the door, Lenzo entered.

" Why, why are we stopping, we're nearly there and…" " Quiet! It was Lord Ansem's order." A brief silence, Xehanort begins to pack, but Lenzo is still persistent. " We've worked so hard, you've done practically everything, and surely you have a say. And…" SLAM. Xehanort lent over his brief case to look at Lenzo. " Enough is enough Lenzo! Even if I want to, it has to stop."

" Xehanort, look, how about we give it one more go at it, if it succeeds and no ones harmed then you'll be superior!" " LENZO! _(Whisper) _how many times do I have to tell you I don't want to surpass my teacher, I just want to find the mystery of the heartless."

Lenzo reveals a shiny item from his pocket, he gives a mischievous smirk. " I've got the keys so come on."

"Lenzo where did you get those!?" " come on"

Xehanort turns and looks out the window, he gives a sigh as he spots a group of cars, Ansem was beginning to leave. He swiftly turns and says.

" O.k. lets do this but you go and get your uniform while I prepare…"

" ah, forget the uniform this is much more important than a stu…"

" Lenzo, the uniform represents us being the student of Ansem, if this succeeds, I want you and me to be his student when that happens, now go!!!"

Lenzo closes the door behind him and gives a smile to himself and whispers _ you never change_. He jogs towards the locker room, he opens the locker, and he stares at his uniform, a very simple design, completely back, long sleeved and has a hood. While he begins to wear the uniform he hears a footstep.

Oh crap its Ansem, I knew we took to long… 

He turned around and saw a small child with golden hair, around five thought Lenzo. The boy opens his arms, as if trying to hug something a little to big.

" Mister, you better go… your wanna those, those, scentis aren't you. _Lenzo nods and thinks what's with this kid. _There's gunnu be a big ( he widens his arms again.) bang…

The Childs thought startled Lenzo, he thought how could a little boy understand.

" Why do you think that little boy?"

the boy dropped to his knees and starts crying.

" W-what's the matter?"

" h- I – I had a dream _sniff_ if I cant get every one outta ere den black things will come out…

Lenzo realises, some how, just some this boy knew what he was doing.

" look, every things going to be O.K. nothing will happen."

" Huh…"

" I'll get out of here, me and this other guy, you stay here and we will come take you home O.K.?"

" _Sniff _ really Mister? You promise?." The boy lifts up a pinkie.

Lenzo smiles and they do the pinkie promise, he was just was beginning to walking away when he turns around. " What's your name?" the boy turns with a warm smile and say.

" My real name? I can't really pernounse it, I think you should call me. Demyx."

With that Lenzo turned into a corner and enters the laboratory.

" every things ready lets go."

Lenzo nods, he begins to flip switches, and pulling levers.

Out side Ansem was about to enter his car when he hears a humming noise then the roar of mechanics.

" Oh my god." He says under his breath.

_A bight light. _

" _Lenzo, its working, Its working. Hahahahaha"_

" _heh he…"_ suddenly the light be comes dark and bounds around the whole of the castle of Radiant Garden.

ARRGGGHH!

To create a heartless, darkness was pulled out of a human or existent… 

_Ansem's machine did not create a heartless, it exposed them…_

And where there is a heartless, a nobody will not be far behind… 

Well hello!!! This is my first chap. On me first KH2 fan fiction Wahoo!!!

This plot just suddenly came into mind so if you don't like then, plz be gentle  if like it plz R&R. the stories gonna be better so tell me if it is really bad:D

I do not own Kingdom hearts.


End file.
